


Haunted

by DarkGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: She survived, but the memories still haunt her mind.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



It’s day 18 since Rowena’s resurrection and it hasn’t been easy for either of you. You’ve talked about it through tears and many cups of tea. To this day it still haunts her nightmares. She doesn’t dream anymore. Fear is all that visits her in her sleep. It took days for her physical wounds to heal and they mental ones are still hauntingly present.

You’ve been watching movies the entire afternoon, as an excuse not to go to sleep. You’re eyes are tired but you refuse to leave her alone for one second. She says it is okay, but you know better.

So many things remind her of the attack and even while cured, she is still healing and a bit weak. Even if she’ll never admit it.

The movie they’re currently about to begin is one of their favorites and they haven’t watched it in a while. Rowena specially likes it because it talks about revenge, justice as she calls it, and the main character always gets up despite being monumentally kicked in the arse.

Rowena is biting her nails. It’s a habit she has lately developed and while she never did that before, you know it is better than other things.

She rests her head on your neck, the movie is just beginning. You hold her tightly and press a kiss to her temple.

The intro music sounds and she moves a bit uncomfortable, the first scene begins. There’s a wounded woman on the floor and a man’s talking to her. Rowena watches for about five seconds before bolting out of the couch and running towards the bedroom.

Suddenly she isn’t with you anymore. Memories she’s tried so hard to forget vividly return to her.

Fear

Fear and pain is all she feels as she locks herself in the bedroom and crashes into the floor behind the bed.

  _She had been ready to move, to leave the hotel and meet with you when he arrived._

_He knocked on the door like a normal person as if he was the service. She felt the change in the energy and tried to flee._

_He was blocking the door; she took a step back and yelled a spell. –Abi!_

_But the devil held his ground. Smiling he send her flying towards the wall with a flicker of his fingers._

_Rowena crashed, her shoulder crying from the impact. He pinned her at the wall for a few seconds, letting her believe she could breath and then threw her to the floor, knees first._

_She tried to run, to stand up, to move, but she was paralyzed._

_Lucifer, still smiling, grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. His knees at the height of her eyes._

_-Looking good, red._

_She couldn’t answer._

_-And those protection seals, I must say you did a great job. Took me long enough to find you._

_She spit on his face._

_-Awww Red, you wound me.- he made a mock pout and a sadist shine appeared in his eyes. -Down to business it is then._

_He kicked the chair without looking at it and grabbed her ginger hair with one hand, forcing her to look up at him._

_-I want you to take a good look, witch._

_He crouched down and whispered in her ear._

_-Because this is the last thing those precious green eyes of yours will ever see._

_Frozen with fear she felt her heart racing. This was the moment she had been dreading, she knew she was lost. She didn’t know if her resurrection seal would once more work for what he had planned._

_She felt tiny compared to his massive size, both in height and power. She felt completely and utterly powerless._

_She closed her eyes with all her strength._

_-I said, open your eyes, Rowena._

_She felt the pull of his power forcing her to open her eyes. A tear streamed down, she wasn’t strong enough._

_Her eyes opened._

_Someone was screaming, she realized it was her. The scream that left her throat hadn’t been human._

You run after her, and hit the door.

-Rowena! Rowena let me in!

Inside she cries sitting in the floor, hiding behind the bed, knees to her chest and shakes her head. She tries to even her breath. She tries to force her mind to remember that she is not there anymore. But the fear only grows. And she feels alone, so alone. She feels cold inside. As if there is a light which has been turned off and it will never be lit again.

Tears stream down her cheeks and she shakes her head.

-Please, no more.

She’s shaking violently and bites her lower lip so hard it draws blood.

-I can’t take it anymore.- she whispers.

You spell the door open and walk slowly towards your girl. Afraid to scare her even more by doing sudden movements.

You sit down next to her and hug her, opening your arms so she can cuddle in as she usually likes.

-Wena, honey, come back to me.- you whisper softly while caressing her hair with one hand and her back in soothing circles with the other.

-You’re not there.- you say.

She raises her head and stares at you without looking. Her green eyes are red and rimmed with tears.

-Y/n, please, end it.- her sobs make her words messy and she buries her head in your chest. Rowena is a proud woman but now all she feels is ashamed and scared.

-No, baby, don’t say that.-it breaks your heart to see her like this. You want to help her, you need to help her.

She takes a sharp intake of breath. –It was the movie.- she mutters, trying to stop crying.- seeing her reminded me…

She doesn’t finish the sentence and she doesn’t have to. Seeing the wounded, helpless woman reminded her of her death.

You hug her more tightly and she holds onto you for dear life.

It pains your heart to see the shambles of what she’s become. You love this woman with all your heart, she took you out of a dark hole and you feel you owe it to her to do the same.

-It’s over, we don’t have to watch that.

-I couldn’t even watch it.- she mumbles into your chest. –I love that film and I couldn’t even get through the first part.

-Don’t think about it baby, you’re the strongest woman I have ever met. You survived and…

She raises her head from your chest and stares at you in the eyes. You stop talking. The amount of pain and sadness in them shakes you to the core, and you have to bite the interior of your mouth to avoid also becoming a crying mess.

-I can’t live like that. I can’t just survive. For once I need to win.- the fear is still there, but now there’s something else.

-Then you will, I’ll help you.- you’d do anything for her. Anything.

-Darling that’s so sweet but I don’t think…

-There’s gotta be something. The binding spell!

A dark shadow crosses her eyes.

-I highly doubt remembering my powers prison is of any use now…

-No, no, no. I meant, would you feel safer if you had your full power with you?

-What sort of question is that?.-she’s still teary, but has all her sass with her.

-I’ll take it as a yes. I meant you should get your magic back.

-Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’m just so tired Y/N.

-I though you wanted to win.

-I do.

-Then do it.

She stares at the wall for a few seconds before speaking up.

-I know there’s a spell in the Black Grimoire.   
  
You smile lightly as you see a shade o hope in your girl's eyes.  
  
-Then we need to get it.


End file.
